


Sea Of Tranquility

by FandomWillOvercome



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Feels, Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bad Parent Valentine Morgenstern, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Good Parent Luke Garroway, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Jocelyn Fairchild Lives, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, POV Alec, POV Magnus Bane, POV Maryse Lightwood, POV Multiple, Robert Lightwood Being an Asshole, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWillOvercome/pseuds/FandomWillOvercome
Summary: Jocelyn takes Alec with her under protection for Maryse Lightwood from the abusive relationship her and Robert share, just after the uprising. Meaning Clary and Alec live through the Mundane life together, as some would call 'Siblings'. Not even knowing what the Shadowhunter world is. Until the interactions of Magnus Bane come into play, as he meets Alec Lightwood and Clary Fairchild for the first time. He is determined to find Alec's real parents for Jocelyn and Luke.What is Alec's reaction to all of this?





	1. Chapter 1

Guarded by feelings there was only so much Maryse Lightwood could do. Shelter was not the biggest achievement she’d accomplished, instead, it was the person sitting next to her. For Maryse’s age, she was young, brave to say the least.

She flipped a card, “what about this one?” the boy sitting in front of her rocked on his legs. As though trying to remember something.

“Strength!” He said, beaming.

“And this one?” Maryse grinned, turning around another card with a different rune on the front. The boy seemed fathomed, an acknowledgement to the design.

“That one!” He pointed to her wrist, an open eye greeting his own.

“Yes, but what is it?” she pushed. The boy frowned, Maryse clearly knew he had no idea, but she was never disappointed in him. “Voyance, you silly goose!” She tapped the end of his nose with the card.

“I knew that!” He giggled. Moonlight poured through the small space, making the boy's skin pale and rosy. His hair had turned silver to the blue of his eyes. Looping slightly down his forehead, a wide smile spread over his cheeks. They were both seated on the floor, the boy, who had his legs crossed smiled brightly at the card. His boy was small for his age, Maryse had been blessed for the past two years to have him. “Another!” He pushed.

Maryse pulled another card from the deck and showed him.

He snickered. “It looks like a rabbit!”

“A rabbit?!” Maryse laughed, “its certainly not a rabbit.”

“But look –” he pointed, “the tail… the ears… the nose… and feet!”

“You just described every animal there is,”

“No, snakes don’t have feet!” He rocked on his legs again, “Or snails, or sharks!” Maryse’s heart felt as though it would explode, his smile grew by the passing moment as his eyes were focused on the task at hand.

“This is Iratze,” Maryse whispered.

“No, it’s a rabbit!” Alec protested.

But Maryse felt something blossom deep within her, the locks caging her heart, being opened for the first time, her secrets and vulnerabilities being flooded with such immense power she felt herself melt. This child was able to make her feel things no one else could. And somehow, she was lucky enough to have him.

A bare blast of wind rolled a shiver through Maryse, as she turned behind her to find a silhouette of a familiar figure. Someone else she loved –

“Is he with you?” Robert stepped further into the room, quietly shaking off a wet jacket. His voice was frail and cold, as though he had just witnessed a murder. Which wasn’t uncommon for Shadowhunters, whom slay demons and watched the people the care about either die in battle or get shipped off to islands for exams or institutes. But it was strange seeing Robert this frightened.

“Who?” Maryse raised a brow.

“_Alexander_!”

“Oh, yes, yes. He’s here.” Almost completely forgetting that Alec was sitting in front of her, he said nothing in return. When she looked over at Alec, his eyes were large and there was a slight frown on his face either knowing that somethings wrong or of his Fathers appearance.

Maryse knew quite well that Alec had trouble understanding Roberts alliances, and frankly, she didn’t like the way he treated Alec.

“Where’s Michael?” Maryse returned to look at Robert who was coming closer.

“Why does that matter?” he was already picking up Alec, and there was no reason to not be sceptical of Roberts behaviour.

“What’s going on?” Alec said almost in a whimper. His eyes never left Maryse’s, he even tried stretching his arms out for her to hold him.

“We’re leaving,” Robert said sourly, pulling Alec along with him.

“What about my cards?” Alec looked up at Robert. Maryse was standing in the middle of the room, watching as him, packing most of the things in the room into a duffle bag. Alexander was sitting on the bed playing with a rock he had picked up earlier because he thought it looked like a pig. A light patter of rain began to cool the room.

“What do you mean we’re leaving?” Maryse inquired as Robert turned to grab the pack of cards lying on the floor.

“Valentine…” Robert flinched. “We won’t get out of here alive if we stay.”

“And you expect us to just waltz out without anyone noticing?”

“We’re not the only ones leaving, Maryse!” Robert turned back to his bag, grabbing Alec in the process. “Luke, Jocelyn, Michael… they're leaving too!”

“You’re crazy…”

“He won’t live if he’s here!” Robert pointed to Alec. “What he’s done to Jonathan… a _baby_, who is only a couple years younger than Alec…” Robert pressed. “You want him to become a demon too?”

“You’re not making any sense… Valentine would never –”

“Valentine isn’t Valentine anymore.”

A pang shot through Maryse, a fear that’s been waiting to return, a fear that obligated Maryse her entire life came rushing through her. Her brother Max, her lover Robert, her son Alec. All dead demonised the way only old Shadowhunter stories were told to scare young children. But it was hard to believe that Valentine was a bad person or will ever be a bad person. He was just a victim in a game they were all playing.

“You’re wrong, I know Valentine. He wouldn’t just betray us.” Maryse seethed for air, her lungs became tight, her body stiff.

“We all thought we knew him, but he’s not him anymore, Maryse…” Robert took ahold of Alec, looking at him before returning Maryse’s gaze. “We need to go, before it too late. The others are already waiting.” Robert knew the answer before he even said it. He knew Maryse well enough, she wasn’t one to just abandon and hope for the best. And no matter what he said there was no way Maryse would agree to it.

But there was one thing.

“It’s either _us_ or Valentine.” Maryse squinted, as though her life depended on the answer there was no way Valentine – “Me and Alec or Valentine and Jonathan.”

“You’re not taking Alexander. By the Angel, you think I’m leaving him with you?” something new radiated through her, as though there wasn’t a word to describe the pain she felt.

“What’s that suppose to mean?!”

“Valentine won’t hurt me, I’ve seen it, he won’t hurt anyone!”

“Valentine will hurt anyone that gets in his way. You have to believe me,” Robert pleaded. “If not for me then for Alexander, please, come with us.”

“There is no ‘come with us’ when it's only you going!” Maryse was about to make her way to grab at Alec, but Robert already made the encounter. Giving her a hard push to the ground, leaving a minimal stab of pain to her spine. She had landed on the side of a wooden stool. Her head throbbed as it was not a light push – more of a shove – but when Maryse looked up to look at Robert, there was a pang of fear that swallowed her. The look in his eyes was not nice nor pleading anymore, instead, it was callous and cold.

“If not me then no one.” Alec squirmed in his arms, yelling, screaming, scratching to be dropped down. But Robert left with him still in his arms.

The air was cold and bitter. Something felt off by how much time Robert was taking. Jocelyn seethed warmth around Luke, hugging his side whereas Michael wore several shirts to warm himself up.

“What’s taking him so long? It’ll be day by the time he gets here!” Michael protested a laugh, but no one found it amusing.

Luke sighed, the cool air wasn’t cool at all, instead, it only made him feel warmer. But he did like the way Jocelyn curved around his body. “Maryse has always been one to side with Valentine for a very long time. She was _the_ true supporter; it’ll take time for her to agree on this.”

“If she ever does.” Michael chuckled. “She’s a tough woman,”

“And?”

“Well, maybe she won’t come. As you said, _she is the number one supporter_, you think she’s just going to give up on Valentine in a matter of minutes? And hey, maybe she will come but I know Robert, he isn’t that great of a convincer.”

“He convinced you in becoming his parabatai.”

“Actually that was on my hand.” Michael obligated.

“Can you two stop talking, I thought you wanted to leave in peace. If Vale finds out –”

“He won’t, I’ll make sure of it.” Luke interrupted. 

Minutes passed by and still, there was no sign of any of the Lightwoods. Jocelyn was being to lose hope, maybe Maryse had convinced Robert to stay and side Valentine for a little longer. Maybe Valentine had found them… and Alec would be his next victim.

“You good?” Luke whisper, there was a charm to the way he said it that made her shiver.

“Cold,”

“Here.” Luke stripped off his jacket.

“Oh no, I couldn’t…” Jocelyn felt bad for even giving him the idea.

“Wolf, remember, don’t feel the cold anymore.” He placed the jacket around her, and warmth washed over her almost instantly. And a good type of warm, like putting on socks that just came out of the dryer. Or eating the perfect meal that wasn’t too hot or too cold – just perfect. Jocelyn gave him a weak smile, one that was returned almost to quickly.

“Hey lovebirds, I think I see something,” Michael pointed in the distance. A fiery gloom showed two figures walking, one obviously a kid. “Is it Robert or Valentine?”

“Jonathan’s only a baby, Michael.” Jocelyn half smiled, “He can’t walk yet.”

“Maybe he’s like a superfast grower like you know in those movies where the kids grow up super fast and have like crazy superpowers and all.”

“Maryse isn’t coming.” Luke inquired. Completely ignoring the factor Michael had made.

And Jocelyn had noticed that too. Maryse was a true born leader, but something still felt off, wouldn’t she at least come and see what the fuss was about and hear their reasons? Or say goodbye to Alexander and Robert one last time? And why was Alec even coming? Maryse hasn’t let him out of sight ever since she laid eyes on him.

The glow from earlier was now a lantern, bright enough to see the face of Robert and his son. There was a sudden thought that passed Jocelyn’s mind, and she couldn’t waver it off.

_What if I take Alexander?_

To Jocelyn’s knowledge, Robert was as smart as a cow when it came to children. Not that Jocelyn was any better at it then he was, but at least she had at least some knowledge on how to care for one. Maryse had even mentioned to Jocelyn about how Robert doesn’t even care for Alexander. So why was he taking him? Why not leave him with Maryse where he can somewhat, be happy?

“Something doesn’t add up…” Luke was studying something far in the distance. “Why isn’t Maryse here?”

“Like I said ladies and gentlemen, it takes a lot to persuade a tough woman.” Michael took a sigh of relief. “Maryse just doesn’t give up on what she finds encouraging.”

“_On what she finds encouraging_?’” Luke barked. “She’s encouraged on being a Mother!”

“And Valentine’s taken that away from her.”

“What no, the kid is right there! I now Maryse well enough to have a say that somethings wrong, something doesn’t add up.”

“If Alexander stays here, he’ll end up just like Jonathan!”

“Maryse wouldn’t let that happen.”

“Jocelyn wouldn’t let that happen to Jonathan, now look where he is now! A baby demon running around Town Square and scaring everyone!” Michael furrowed his brows. “You don’t get it,”

Jocelyn was about to make a comment, then left in the dusk when Robert came into their slight distance. Somehow his eyes were darker, more focused on Alec then anything else. Jocelyn could see, just, by the way, Alec was walking, that Robert was gripping too hard on his little hand.

“Robert!” Michael waved. “Please to see Alexander,” Alec didn’t say anything in return. “Where’s Maryse?”

“Compelled on not coming.” Robert answer dryly.

“So what?” Jocelyn intervened, “we’re expected to just leave her here?”

“It was her choice, Jocelyn.”

But Jocelyn didn’t believe that she glanced side to side between Robert and Luke. Two eyes that were supposed to look completely the same looked completely different. Robert was hiding something…

“Alec.” Jocelyn knelt down to look at Alec, “did she chose not to come?” Robert's hand tightened on his, making him wince.

“Let him speak.” Said Luke.

There was a moment of passing silence as everyone looked at Alec, his small face seemed to of dropped, tears wielding his bright eyes. He shook his head.

“She didn’t get to choose?”

He shook his head again.

“Lair!” Robert shouted, clearly throwing Alec long the dirt road. Jocelyn already had her hands out, catching Alec alongside herself as she practically was flung to catch him. Alec was already in tears, clenching onto Luke’s jacket as a shield. Or warming himself up in the process. Her heart melted, to be thrown and used by a parent or adult made her think of Jonathan. But Jocelyn held Alec’s heart so gently, that she had unknowingly cared for someone that wasn’t even hers. And she was sure that she would protect Alec in the process.

“I was there, you’re going to listen to a child! He’s a liar, she chose not to go, I begged her to come, but she refused!” Robert inquired.

“And what about Alec?” Jocelyn looked up from him, “did he have a choice?”

“He’s a child! Do you think I was going to listen if he wanted to stay and go? I wasn’t just going to give him the invitation to death!”

“I say you’re no better than Valentine.” Jocelyn stood up; Alec still buried in her shoulder. “He may be a kid, but you don’t act like their nothing! Not only that but you left Maryse! Alone and worried about _her_ baby! I say you must be brave coming here, expecting us to take you in open arms and cherish every good thing you’ve ever done.” Robert turned white, paperwhite, and Jocelyn hadn’t even finished her statement. “I’m taking Alexander with me.”

And oh, the Uprising would love that.


	2. Slipping Into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocelyn takes Alec with her under protection for Maryse Lightwood from the abusive relationship her and Robert share, just after the uprising. Meaning Clary and Alec live through the Mundane life together, as some would call 'Siblings'. Not even knowing what the Shadowhunter world is. Until the interactions of Magnus Bane come into play, as he meets Alec Lightwood and Clary Fairchild for the first time. He is determined to find Alec's real parents for Jocelyn and Luke.  
What is Alec's reaction to all of this?

YEARS LATER

The room was clean, apart from the few canvas’s thrown around the room. One with red paint splattered everywhere, a sunflower is drawn on another. One just had a mess of lines and colours thrown over the whole sheet. To Alec, this wasn’t art, it was just a mess. And a bad one. He knew if he were ever an artist, there wouldn’t be a thing as a mistake, just a huge problem with Clary’s face right in the middle.  
He laughed at that.

He didn’t know where it came from but secretly, he liked Clary. Not that he had to. And not because she was annoying or self-centred, but because she genuinely cared for others. And sure, being the third wheel to her friendship was annoying – only because he didn’t really like Simon, and how many times he would get him in trouble.

Alec is only seven, so what can he know? Clary, of course, is two years younger. She’s still a baby in Alec’s book anyway. Whining and throwing fits, yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs, oh, how could he forget? Clary still sat in a baby seat in the car. She would scribble on walls and doodle with paint on the carpet. But his mother never did anything about it, it was strange too, that Clary and their Mother both shared the same hair colour, but he didn’t. Once he wanted to dye it just so colour look somewhat similar to his family.

Clary was doodling on some rocks at Luke’s farm near a lake. Alec, on the other hand, was silently watching, he never really like doing physical activity, and he wasn’t a good drawer either. Not to say that Clary was good at drawing too, secretly he had to tell her he liked it, but he never really did. And it kind of hurt in a way, that he was lying straight to her face, but she enjoyed it for the most.

Jocelyn and Luke were watching from afar also, it was just an ordinary day for the four of them. Sometimes Jocelyn would sit by a tree with Alec and read a book to him, while Luke and Clary would watch the fish in the lake and sometimes even feed them. It was mundane to say the most.

“Alec come look!” Clary called, her hands waving vigorously toward him. Alec got up, peeking over her shoulder to look at the array of drawings she had done. They were all some sort of symbol.

“What is it?” Alec raised a brow, sitting next to her and picking up a pebble she had drawn on. It was a sort of symbol you would see in an alleyway, where a bunch of hippies would have drawn whatever comes to mind and this would be the final product.

“I don’t know,” she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. “Just came to mind I guess; do you like it?”

Alec looked at the drawing for a long moment, as though something was off about it. “I’ve seen this symbol before.” He inquired looking up at her. “It’s not a symbol… oh, what’s it called!” He rubbed his forehead hard, as though he was going back to a conversation, he had years ago. “A Rune!” He called.

Jocelyn and Luke both looked their way, “Yeah that’s it, a Rune, you’ve drawn a Rune Clary!” Clary’s expression was confused but delighted.

“What’s a Rune?”

“Like a marking, something at represents something to its title.” He held the rock close to his chest.

“Am I a Rune?” Clary questioned.

“What? No, you’re not a Rune, you’re Clary. A Rune is like a symbol, like… like the brand on your shoes.” He pointed, “that’s a symbol, a symbol could be described as a Rune.”

“Oh… so I’m not a Rune?”

Alec shook his head. “Nope.” He looked at the rock some more, wondering which Rune it was though.

“So what does this Rune stand for? Is it a shoe Rune too!”

“No, it –”

Alec looked up, Jocelyn was hurrying down the stairs, her hair looked more red than orange in the blue sky. She was wearing a green dress, much like the one Clary was wearing. Clary’s eyes brightened as she came close.

“Look, Mama!” She held up another rock she had drawn on with the same symbol. Jocelyn took it with little force, her face looked like it turned into melted ice cream, her eyes were dark, and her body seemed looked stiff. “Alec said it was a Rune!” Her eyes flashed at him. Her face was more a scowl then in shock.

“Luke said he has to get back to the bookstore, so come on you two.” Clary took her hand almost instantly. Whereas Alec was hesitant, almost as though he didn’t trust her. As though he didn’t notice the temptation and instant panic that flooded her face when Clary had given her the rock. Or the mention of the word Rune, as though she didn’t believe anything Clary was saying. But in a gesture, he took her hand anyway – after some time.

When they pasted Luke, he was almost confused.

“Where are you lot going?” Jocelyn passed him the rock. “You’re going to the bookstore, so we’ll be on our way.” Luke didn’t look up from Clary’s drawing either.

_ What is going on?_

“Alright, I’ll catch you little kiddos soon, huh?” He kissed the top of everyone’s heads before looking at Jocelyn once more and shrugged. “You never know.” Was all he said before leaving.

The cat was somehow on the coffee table, not to mention the amount of hair he had covering the furniture, he could almost bathe in it. The cat was purring softly, lying on its back with feet straight in the air. The man poked at it, having a temptation of seeing if cucumbers really do scares of cats. But instead, he let it rest – for now anyways. Filling up his glass again he thought about nothing in particular. Maybe the latest rom-com on TV, his favourite brand of clothing soon coming in stock again. Maybe even what he had for breakfast, but nothing really made him think twice about it.

There was a pitter of wind brushing against him, but instead, it wasn’t wind. It was electricity, rushing through him as something shifted until –  
There was a knock at the door, and not a silent one too. His cat rolled off the table and trotted along with him. The way the door was short but felt like a lot longer than expected.

“Magnus!” Magnus stopped. The voice sounded familiar to him. But he couldn’t quite place why or who it was. “Magnus!” The voice said again, this time the knock on the door was louder. Hesitant at first, Magnus met a look with his cat before he swung the door open.

A young female met his eyes. “Jocelyn Fairchild?” Magnus inquired. “I would say pleasant surprise but…”

“Magnus please.” Beside Jocelyn were two children, one, Magnus could recognise, the other… not so much.

“Herondale?”

“What? No.”

“Then who is he?”

Jocelyn was silent for a little while. “A Fray, just like I am, and Clary.” Magnus shook his head, he looked so much like someone he knew but it wasn’t worth mention, as Jocelyn would have no idea who or what he was talking about.

“What is it?” Magnus’ voice was no longer nice, the boy in front of him looked quite lost. He probably hasn’t seen anyone like Magnus before. And Magnus knew very well, that Jocelyn was lying. The girl – Clary – looked a lot nicer than the boy. The boy was more a ‘Shadowhunter work’ then Clary would ever be. He could tell this because he knew quite a lot of Shadowhunters through the centuries he’s lived.

“They know, I need you… I need you to erase their memory.” Magnus gaped at that. “If people know anything about these two… the circle… Magnus please.”

“I assure you they will not find out, but this is dangerous. Their children, I’ve never done this before. The effect could probably kill them in the process.”

“They can’t know, Magnus! I know you know,” she made it obvious, to him at least, a simple gesture toward the younger boy.

“Just tell him.” Magnus said, “the truth can only hold on for so long. It will break you.”

“I’ll take that chance. Just please… you have things you’d want to erase–”

“No. Don’t even go there. It’s not going to work. If I kill them that goes on my hands.”

“Kill?” The boy shook his head. “What do you mean kill us?”

“I’m trying to prevent that,” Magnus assured him with a smile. Which only made him look up at Jocelyn.

“You want us dead?”

“What? No, there’s, there’s just something Magnus can help us with that. You’ll help us, won’t you, Magnus?”  
Magnus looked between what felt like three strangers. He had no place in their family, but somehow, the pressure of all three of them made him regret what he was going to say.

“You know the consequences; I practically die with them.”

“You’re not going to die and neither will they.” Magnus rose his brows before standing out of the way, Jocelyn went first, after that Clary and –

“What’s your name?” Magnus grabbed the boys hand, he was startled at first, as well as Clary.

“Umm… Alexander, but its easier to say, Alec, so I go off of that.” Magnus swallowed something in his throat.

“Well, Alexander, I assure you’re perfectly fine. And in fact, Chairman Meow will keep you company.” The cat walked on the opposite side of

Magnus. There was a brief moment of silence as they walked further into the hallway.

“Are we going to die?” He asked, as though it was a perfectly normal question to ask.

“Do I look that mean?”

Alexander said nothing. “You said you could die, are you?”

Hopefully not.

“I’d be stupid if I let that happen,” Alec said nothing in return, instead held onto Magnus’s hand for a little longer until, sure enough, that he was somewhat safe here.  
Hopefully.


	3. Inner strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Magnus is trying to break down and help Alexander from this mystery of his parents, Jocelyn is faced with a certain someone she thought she would never see again.

The man looked somewhat familiar to him, as though he couldn’t place it. Alec stood tall, almost like guarding Clary against him. But he couldn’t help notice if he were protecting Clary or just trying to be seen from him. Alec wasn’t one that liked being the centre of attention, but for some reason, he let his guard down, as though he could trust this odd man.

Jocelyn was talking to him, he had said his name was Magnus, and from what little he knew about him there was something quite pleasant being in his presences. But Alec noticed, and Clary too, that there was a bigger picture to why they’re here.

On one side, Clary looked as though she were enjoying her time here, rubbing Chairman Meows stomach and listening to him purr. The cat seemed a little out of place to the rest of the apartment, everything was in bright colours until you looked at him. Grey, plainness to the rest of what Alec could see.

But Magnus looked like the person that frequently dyed their hair as though it was a daily occurrence, who looked as though he needed a new sequent leather handbag whenever he went out. Magnus was just out of the blue for Alec to process. Alec had spent most of his life hiding behind bookshelf’s and Jocelyn’s artwork, who spent time with Clary more than anyone else, who didn’t have many – or even no – friends at all. Who developed his style in journaling and organising certain books or antiquities for fun. Who didn’t like sport or drawing, who just wanted to be normal?

And Magnus wasn’t normal.

“Protecting them?” Magnus hissed. “You have to be kidding me, Jocelyn, they’re not toys in a game you’re creating. This is life… their life! You can’t hide just their identity by erasing everything they know.”

“You hear me out wrong, Magnus. Yes, this is their life, but it’s also mine! They don’t have a choice if I want to go through with this – which I most certainly do!” She recalled. “You don’t understand, you don’t have children –”

“Forcing them to go through with this could end with me dead.”

“You’ve done this before, what’s the problem?”

“Their just kids, innocent children that don’t know anything. Give it a day and they won’t remember the Runes or drawings.” Magnus pleaded.

“You don’t know them, Magnus.”

“One of them aren’t even yours. Who’s to say I don’t know them? He was probably supposed to be a Shadowhunter. If it’s in their blood, why hide it?” Magnus whispered.

Alec was clueless in what they were saying but something told him that, yes, there was more to the story and that he was a big part in it. He looked down at Clary, still scratching the cat's stomach.

“What do I tell him? Hmm. I’m not sending him back to his father, and his Mother was probably killed by Valentine. She refused to leave Valentine's side and his Father refused to love him. And you want me to tell him that his Father was planning on leaving him in a ditch somewhere, unknown and starving? While his Mother was killed by my ex-husband?” Magnus stayed very quiet. His eyes glittering over to the other side of the room to find Alec looking down at Clary with so much intensity building up inside him, Magnus thought he would burn the place down with it. Alec was so innocent to this situation, he hadn’t at all a clue in what was going on behind the scenes to the big red flag waving in front of Magnus’s face. There was so much Magnus wanted to help with. He almost had sympathy for the poor boy.

“You can’t just give up on him.” Magnus reluctantly pulled his gaze back to Jocelyn. The woman in front of him that had already been through enough, and yet still wanted to do so much more.

Jocelyn shook her head. “I’m not, it’s my promise to Maryse.”

“Maryse?” Magnus questioned, his eyebrows raising slightly. Jocelyn was still for a moment.

“His Mother.” She paused. “Alec’s Mother,” she said again.

“And you’re almost certain she died by Valentine?”

“What are you pointing at, Magnus? Yes, there was no way she could have escaped without us.” Jocelyn looked perplexed. “What is it?”

“What about her last name? Was his last name the same as hers?”

“Lightwood? Yes, she was a Trueblood before marrying Robert.”

Magnus’s mind was running violently, as though he trying to remember something he had never seen before. Pictures flashed before the gold pulps of his eyes, pictures of Alec’s face, one of Clary and the other Jocelyn. Mesmerised by the fact that Alec was so much more different than the two girls standing right in front of him. He must have known something was up.

“Has Alec ever had his memory wiped?”

“No.” After a long pause of thinking, Jocelyn had had enough. “Can you please tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Can I speak to him? Alone?”

“With Alec?” Magnus saw from the corner of his eye, Alec’s head tilting up, noticing his name in the conversation. Magnus almost grappled at the chance to look at him again. “Only for a few moments.” Jocelyn hesitated, looking at Alec herself. “You can trust me.”

“And what? You’re going to talk to my son alone and then I’ll have to force what you asked out of him?”

“He’s –” Magnus paused, slowly whispering. “He is not just your son.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Magnus had set up a few extra pillows on a nearby sofa to make Alec feel comfortable. Alec, on the other hand, was a tad nervous. No one else was in the room but Magnus and himself, Clary had even forced Chairman Meow to come with her, so silence ended up as an invitation to nothingness.

Being the eldest was harder than it looked, you had to always put on a brave face and soonly you would be the first to venture off into the world. And hopefully not alone either. Alec was still young, but he was old enough to know that something was wrong and not adding up between what Magnus and his Mother were talking about. And for some odd and uncertain reason, he felt like he was the reason why.

Magnus made his way over to sit next to Alec, shifting a bit to give him room, Alec’s heart began to race in the centre of his caged chest. Magnus wasn’t as scary as he had imagined, if anything, he wasn’t frightening at all.

“Can I ask you a question?” Alec asked, his chest tight as though he felt vulnerable to the question. Without waiting for a reply Alec pushed on. “Why do you wear contacts?”

Magnus shook his head. “There not contacts, these are my real eyes.”

“Did you look at the sun too often? Is that why they’re yellow?”

“I was born with cat eyes, Alexander.” Magnus paused for a long while, waiting for him to react, but he never did. “It’s also my Warlock mark.”

“Warlock mark?”

“Yes, my Warlock mark. Something that defines me as a Warlock, almost like a trait to my personality. Some Warlock’s may have green or blue skin, some might have gills or horns, tails or wings.”

“Aren’t Warlock’s only in movies and books?”

Magnus lifted his hand and Alec hesitated to look, blue flames began to rush out, almost like dust. Across the sofa and a warm tickle heated Alec when it touched him. A delightful gesture to a ribbon of magic, as Alec ran his fingers through the air, a smoke pattern waved over him as he felt the tickling warmth of it.

The room was barely lit as well, making the blue flames the centrepiece as Alec crossed his legs over the mountain of pillows.

“So you’re a magician?”

“You could say that.” Magnus's eyes lit up, like candles in a dark room.

“Is that what you wanted to show me?” Alec asked, a smile doping on his face.

The room had suddenly gone quiet and a sigh let the air split into two as Alec waited.

“Before, you met Jocelyn, was there anything you would like to tell me about? Anything you remember anyway?” Alec looked confused; Magnus fell silent again. “I know this isn’t my place to tell you, Alexander, but Jocelyn isn’t your real Mother. Clary isn’t your sister. Jocelyn was protecting you from your real parents … Maryse and Robert.”

Alec’s eyes avoided Magnus. “Why do you care?”

“Because there’s something you need to know about your family Alec. There’s something that Jocelyn isn’t telling you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Why do you care so much about my real family?” Alec asked, his eyes wide and voice small.

Magnus hadn’t thought why he wanted to help the young Shadowhunter boy so much. It had just occurred in a weak mindset of any alliance, of necessity to what Magnus had thought of when he saw the boy. “I know what it’s like to not know who your parents are. I know what it feels like to be in a world you don’t want to live in. I know what it feels like to put trust in someone but them repay you with nothing…” Alec was almost sure he was speaking out of experience, which made him wonder how old he actually was. “You said you remembered a certain Rune?”

Alec had almost regretted even saying the answer, but his chest was still tight, knowing that his Mother wasn’t his Mother, that his sister wasn’t his sister. That’s why the unexplained differences were now revealed, open and vulnerable. To him and everyone else.

“Alexander?” Magnus pressed.

“I don’t remember which Rune it was exactly but, I do remember seeing it somewhere.” A piece of paper materialised in front of Alec, as well as charcoal. Alec had seen his Mother – Jocelyn, use this before in paintings.

“Do you remember what it looked like?”

The piece of paper felt empty to him, the way an artist may look at a piece of paper. Which was strange, he had never thought of himself as an artsy person. Journaling wasn’t too much of an art form to him, more like writing whatever came to mind and putting stickers and notes around it. But Alec proceeds to pick himself up and use everything he had to remember what it looked like. Sharp edges and zigzag lines to finish the final product.

Magnus took in a sharp breath, he too, had seen the Rune before even if he wasn’t a Shadowhunter himself.

“Angelic,” Magnus whispered. Barely a breath of his own words, Alec looked up.

“Angelic?”

“That’s the Rune, you’ve drawn the Angelic Rune.”

“Oh…” was all Alec said in return. “Clary was the one that drew it…”

Magnus turned his head a little. _How did Clary know what the angelic Rune looked like_? There was something up between these two children that Magnus couldn’t place his finger on. He was almost determined to figure it out to, he just need time. And a lot of alcohol.

“You have to tell me, Alec.” Magnus began. “About anything you remember with someone called Maryse.” Alec’s brows rose in confusion. “You were young but, you have to think. Do you remember anyone called Valentine? Or Robert?”

“Valentine?”

“Yes! Valentine, do you remember anything about him. He was in the same timeline as your parents – your real parents. Did you ever met or see him?”

“No, I don’t believe so. But there is something I remember about him.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“What’s taking them so long?” Jocelyn was pacing on the pavement of his porch. It had been longer then what Jocelyn had expected, and she was beginning to regret allowing Magnus to have these… few moments… with Alec.

Clary was settled on the doorstep with the cat, she looked so peaceful, but fur was covering her green dress. Walking over to them, Jocelyn sighed, scratching the cats head slightly before regaining enough patience to chase a smile on her face.

“What’s he doing with Alec?” Clary asked, her eyes wide and big, full of wonder. Jocelyn’s heart melted at the sight.

“I’m starting to wonder the same thing.”

“Is Alec going to be okay?”

“Magnus would never hurt him.”

_Hopefully_.

There had been a lot Jocelyn hid from the both of them, for the same reason why Magnus was still talking to him.

“Why did we have to go outside?”

“Magnus said it was for protection, and also because he’s a very secretive man.” Jocelyn sighed again, this time much louder and the cat perched himself in Clary’s lap, making himself comfortable before purring in her touch.

“What about Luke?” Clary met her gaze simply.

“What about Luke?”

“I mean, he was confused why we were leaving in such a hurry, and he had already been to the bookstore today, so why didn’t he come with us?”

“So full of questions, Clary.”

Clary giggled.

“Luke had to do something important.”

Clary didn’t say anything in return. “You seem angry at Magnus; do you not like him?”

“He’s a lot. But nothing I can’t handle.”

“I like him, he’s also very pretty!” Clary announced.

“Of course you think that.” Jocelyn chuckled.

“I think Alec likes him too, and I think Magnus likes him more than me.” She frowned.

“If Alec’s Magnus’s favourite then you’re mine.”

The cat purred under Clary, making her erupt into giggles.

“Can we keep him?” Clary pleaded.

“Oh, Magnus won’t allow that.” Jocelyn chuckled again.

“Indeed he won’t.” A voice announced, low and husky. Jocelyn twisted in position, protecting Clary from the emitting voice. A man emerged from the low light from the porch. A man Jocelyn knew.

“Michael?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
you've made my day!  
Feel free to leave any comment for any questions or statements.


	4. Tracking The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus had opened up to Alec about why he is helping him, even though Alec believes him he still thinks theres more to the story then what he knows.   
A new character has also come into play...

Magnus thought he had seen the world, from its lowest to its brightest. Fullest to its darkest, he had been through wars and watched people die right in front of him, concealing a part of him he thought he would never show. But for a moment, Magnus let his guard down for Alec – he hadn’t a clue why, but there was a slight empathy he had for the boy. As though he would help him see the world, hand in hand, showing him the things he’d wished he’d seen first.

But in front of him was a boy that was nervous and corrupted. As though he was a boom beginning to blow. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, but that could have just been the light. “You haven’t said anything for the past five minutes,” Magnus began. “I’m beginning to think you’re hiding something from me.” Alec looked at him intriguingly, his face a slight scowl.

“You’ve told me something that wasn’t even yours to say. You’ve said stuff that’s made me rethink my past.” Alec’s fist tightened in his lap. “Why did they take me in? Why didn’t my real parents keep me? Where are they now? Do they even want me anymore?” Magnus kept quiet, he could say so many things, but did that make it right? Who knew if his parents even wanted him now.

“They were in–”

“And now I’m starting to think that this little ‘meeting’ between the two of us has nothing to do with your powers, or your eyes, it’s about the information you wanted me to say.”

“Your information could lead to where your parents are.”

“How?” Alec’s eyes squinted. “They could be in Antarctica for all I know, and you’re a warlock, surely that means something. Can’t you just send a message to every Shadowhuntery place there is? Asking if my parents are there or not?”

Magnus paused, “that’s actually a good idea…”

Magnus stood up, the dim candles lighting the room had begun to flood over scents, sandalwood, rain and or fresh-cut grass. Alec had looked perplexed when he had said that. There was a tightness in his throat he hadn’t expected to dwell so much.

“Why?”

Magnus turned.

“Why what?”

“Why are you helping me? I know you had a tough family… but, you don’t even know me.”

“Why are you still here?”

There was silence for a moment, as though Alec was thinking of the right words to say. His hair was fine in the stripping light, his hands fiddled over one another in his lap.

“I’m not sure…” Was all he said.

“I’m not sure why I’m helping you. This could turn out to be the greatest thing that could help you dearly, or it could crush you dearly. Leaving you in piecing on finding you way back to your home, whichever home you choose…” There was a glint in Magnus’s eyes. “Maybe I feel as though you deserve better, that this world isn’t good enough for you. But as you just said, I don’t know you. I’m not the type of person that would go running after someone for help, and I don’t suspect you to be any different, but I do like helping those who are in need.” Alec looked so small on the huge pile of pillows he laid on; his eyes were darker now. He saw himself in Alec, as though it was a transeunt mirror they were looking through. He saw sympathy in him, almost worry. Maybe he was terrified to find out who these unknown parents he had, maybe he didn’t even want Magnus’s help but didn’t know how to say it. “I will find Maryse and Robert for you, because I believe maybe you could find a new life with them, rather than living a lie with Jocelyn and Clary.”

Alec looked narrowly at Magnus, he believed in him, but he knew there was someone more to the story then he knew.

1991, The Uprising.

The water in the Lake was as red as ink. Blood poured from his mouth, his hands were deeply wounded, and his clothes were soaked in it. But it wasn’t his blood.

The cup he held so vigorously felt as though it had tainted his hands with pour angelic power. The Ability. 

The Mortal Cup.

He had it, at last, he had craved the idea for so long, now that he held it. It felt like a mile away from him, like a dream could never picture.

He rolled the body into the Lake, the faceless face looking at him as it wailed off down the stream.

“Mercy was such a pollution to others.” He whispered. Bright fury built like a wall in front of him, his eyes gleaming with an intensity. “You’re a coward if Mercy is your only way out.”

He turned, meeting a familiar face. Stephen Herondale. His hair was just as gold as it was in the day, his eyes a silvery blue in the night sky. His face was set in between a scowl and smile. In his hand was Seraph Blade, gleaming under the light of his angel blood.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“You’ve gone too far, Valentine, you can’t think killing all Demons will purify the world, what about Downworlders? Not all of then are bad.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Neither did you.”

Stephen Herondale looked at him almost in sympathy. His face a light to the darkness. Valentine saw weakness in him. He raised his Blade, but as he threw it up it clank into Stephens.

“We believed in you.”

Valentine laughed. “Belief gets you nowhere,” he dropped the cup grabbing at another Blade tucked beside him. His hand fastened on the two swords being swung at him. Valentine jerked back, just in time for one of Stephens Seraph Blade to slice him in the upper arm. Pain no longer felt like pain.

“The others have already left, they're frightened for you Val.” Stephen shook his head. Valentine wasted no time, his Seraph Blade crashed against another. Excitement ran through him.

“Someone taught you well,” Valentine raised he voice, “unlike Céline.” Stephen went white, his eyes growing wide, his hands beginning to shake under the grip of his own sword. “Fierce warrior, too bad she didn’t know how to fight.” Stephen’s boot hit Valentine hard, his eyes were watery and rigid against the mere light of each sword. He brings his sword down hard, hitting Valentine fierce in the shoulder, blood gapped from his wound. Stephen wanted to cut through him, the way he may cut an apple. But instead, his fist hit Valentine firmly, another boot to the stomach.

Fire felt as though it was burning beneath his skin, heat and mess burning through him. His eyes were blurring, and he felt dizzy, feeling as though he had a chance to kill the madness that was standing in front of him. There was only one word running through his mind.

_ Céline _ . He thought.  _ Oh, my Céline. I’m so sorry _ .

But before he knew it, Valentine had his hands on him, water covering his own face with tears.

“You are not the man I knew before…” Stephen’s voice was quiet. Darkness blanketed him like a starry night, small lights speckling over his vision. “ _ Céline _ ,” he said finally.

And Valentine slit his throat.

He let his body drop faceless, just like Céline’s had, among the crowd of muffled noises and screams two figures came from the distance, Valentine picked up the cup before rolling Stephen’s body into the water.

“Valentine, we have some news.” He didn’t need to turn to know who they were. Pangborn and Blackwell were always the scopes of the town. “A bunch of circle members are leaving... Robert, Michael, Jocelyn and Luke.”

“They said they couldn’t trust with you knowing or finding out because you could go after them” Blackwell added. “They said you were too dangerous to be trusted. So they're leaving before things get too hectic.”

“The problem was,” Pangborn looked sceptically at Blackwell. “It was strange to see Robert leaving without Maryse, Michael was there and he looked harmless with his Parabatai's wife not being there. So it had us thinking, what if Robert left without Maryse so that someone was always going to have a track on you and she was just keeping retail for Robert and the others. Like an inside spy almost.”

“After we thought of that, we would go and find Maryse in the act and all. So you could kill her, and we’d have the name of the Lightwoods being traitors and all.”

“But when we got there, there wasn’t a trace of her anywhere. Almost as if she had just disappeared out of thin air.” Pangborn took an opening step toward Valentine. “Maryse has disappeared, along with Robert, Jocelyn, Luke and Michael.”

Valentine smirked, turning around to face them. “I watched Stephen seep his blood into the Lake before leaving, he had watched Céline’s blood seep into the river too. But the surprising thing was that the blood vanished within a few seconds, almost as though the blood was never there. But you have to remember, the bodies are out there somewhere. Maybe not together but out there, faceless and all.” Valentine clasped his hands together, as though showing off the cup. The brilliant light coming from it too. “I do not care about them; I want to know about the boy.”

Pangborn and Blackwell looked at each other.

“The _boy_?”

“Yes, Alexander, I want you to bring him to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! if you have any questions or statements feel free to leave them in the comments.  
There more to come!~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
If you enjoyed this, leave a kudos and tell me your thoughts in the comments   
<333


End file.
